


Gods? Who Needs Gods When You're A Skeleton? (us apparently)

by Little_Prose_Rose



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But no, Dream and nightmare think they're gods, GoD Error, God Ink, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Prose_Rose/pseuds/Little_Prose_Rose
Summary: During an average meeting of the sanses, a few guests make a surprise appearance. The chaos they bring with them throws everyone for a loop. Will they make peace with these self-proclaimed gods? Or die trying?What are these strings for anyway? What does Fate have to do with anything?(Or alternate Title: Who are Ink and Error? And why are they assholes?)
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Gods? Who Needs Gods When You're A Skeleton? (us apparently)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~The Meeting~

It was **loud** why was it always so **loud**? Well... what can I do about it? No one listens to me anyway. Even if they did I doubt they'd take me seriously, oh sorry I should introduce myself huh? My name is Classic I'm the original. You'd think being the original would make people listen to you more but nope! Hell, they listen to Blue more than me! They, being the other senses you see a few years ago I finally got the machine in the basement working! Yay... or so I thought. Turns out I made a huge mistake. I can't go home not anymore. The machine teleported me somewhere, no one told me what this place is after all, and now I can't go back.

I met the others Blue, Red, Outer, Razz, Noir, Sci, Geno, Reaper, and Nightmare and Dream, I'll get back to those two. The others were odd of course it was so strange to see a carbon copy of me, but I got _used_ to it... _mostly_.

Nightmare and Dream were _noticeably_ different. They explained to me once what they were, spirits, neither monster nor man I still don't understand completely what they are. They were also way more powerful than I had first thought, even their seats reflected how different they were. Unlike the others, their chairs sat at the heads of the table and were ornate with black, purple, gold, and blue embellishments respectfully. I'll be the first to admit my fear of them.

It's crazy how scared of them I was, I now know how weak they were in comparison to what we met that day.

Everyone's arguing again I wonder if it'll end in a fight this time? Distantly I heard a faint scratching sound next to my ear, at first, it didn't bother me how could something so small do the damage it did? I look around to see if anyone else hears it and it seems I'm not alone in my search I lock eyes with Geno who was also looking around and gestured to where our ears would be, he nodded, he heard it too.

It kept getting louder and louder until everyone could hear it. I finally saw what was making the noise a large tear in the ceiling of the hall that was... was it getting bigger? Until suddenly a skeletal hand popped over the rift and a face peered in, and then another joined the first in its peering this one's skull black. Their eyes were also of note the white one had rapidly changing eye lights that shifted with every blink the black ones looked like targets made of yellow, blue, and red. Nightmare was immediately on guard as he readied his tentacles. "Who the hell are you?" He shouted. The two newcomers looked at each other as the white one started giggling.

"what are you laughing about!"

After calming down he responded calmly, "Do you really think you have any power here?"

One-moment Nightmare was still the next a sharpened tentacle was heading straight towards the intruders. They didn't seem too concerned by it though as it neared the one who was laughing they both seemed to _smile?_ Why would they smile, in the next second it reached them and then- _huh? Where did it go?_ It was gone, about 3 feet of the tentacle dropped onto the table. It was silent for a moment but only a moment before Nightmare the **god of negativity** wailed in anguish reeling his tentacle back towards him as it dripped a suspicious-looking liquid silver.

At that moment everyone came to the same conclusion not to fuck with these guys. They lowered themselves to the ground of the hall. W-was one of them crying? another look proved that no the taller skeleton was not crying and the blue lines seemed engraved into his skull. On the ground it was much easier to see them they were about a foot and a half apart from each other hight wise. The shorter of the two was bouncing on his heels like a kid in a candy store. He spoke again.

"Hello! My name is Ink! And this-" He nudges the taller skeleton, "Is Error!"

Dream stands up cautiously and asks "What do you want from us?" The newly dubbed "ink" seemed to brighten "I'm glad you asked dream!" Dream flinched how does he know his name? Ink continued "Well! What we wanted was to introduce ourselves! We've been watching you all for a _very_ long time now! But! That! Got! Boring! Seriously, you're all so predictable! It's super lame!" He clambers up onto the table startling some monsters in the process as "Error" stands back and watches with a smirk. "We thought to ourselves, well why don't we join the fun! So here we are joining!" He had made it to the center of the table by the time he stopped talking. Someone else spoke up this time, "What are you?!" The thing in question bent itself in half _backwards_ to focus on the asker, Red.

I'm glad you asked Red! We are **gods!** "

Gods?

Ink rights himself "I am the God of creation!" "And I am the God of destruction." Skeptically Dust says "Prove it!" Ink opens a hole in the air that looked like it lead to a golden room with papers hanging from the ceiling? He grabs a seemingly random paper after some thought and pulls it into the room, it makes a twinkling sound once he closes the portal/door thing. He lifts it towards us and slowly tears it in half a sans in the back starts screaming. Just before it fully tears Ink stops and pulls out a... brush? And seemingly heals it? It looked brand new! At that point, I think we believed him but we still hadn't seen anything from Error. 

Dance yells annoyed "Ok! But what about the other guy! He hasn't done sh-!" In one second he was strung up by blue cables wrapped tightly around his soul following them led back to Error. "You wanna say that again?" Dance doesn't have a chance to open his mouth before his soul is shattered in front of us his body shatters along with it his dust falling onto Ink who blinks before turning towards error, "Hey! You got dust on me! Again!" In shock we all turned towards him he was _pouting!_ As if someone hadn't just died on top of him! Evryone shared the same sentiment that these two were _dangerous!_


End file.
